


梦中的星星从不需被铭记

by MaRieW



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaRieW/pseuds/MaRieW
Summary: 星芒节的故事





	梦中的星星从不需被铭记

**Author's Note:**

> 星芒节的故事

不同于艾欧泽亚，被称为东方的奥萨德大陆上的人们起初并不庆祝星芒节，在帝国的入侵后，东方的独特文化圈被帝国的观念一点点侵蚀。这个因为战争而导致的将悲伤化作喜悦的节日在频繁的交流后才逐渐能在黄金港口与延夏的一带看到一些人庆祝。有人说是解放的英雄将这个节日宣传了过去，多玛的少主起初在收到大英雄那份红色包装的“星星的礼物”时不停的强调当天并不是他的生日。等到其他的拂晓贤人陆续拿出同样的红色绿色的包裹时，那些东方的人才理解并不是只有被爱的人与生日才会获得礼物。  
延夏再往北，是太阳神草原，那里是有着与艾欧泽亚流行的“十二神”完全不同的信仰。如果说东方沿海的那些渔村里居住的晨曦之民是因为频繁的交流逐渐接受了艾欧泽亚的文化观念，草原上的暮晖之民就像是镶嵌在路中间的顽石。去过草原的大英雄并没给那里带去星芒节的概念，或许是因为他去到的日子正巧是个春日。  
但草原总是会有冬季的。  
梅洛瑞遇到了这个令人烦恼的问题，他与牧仁现在住在草原上，天气预报员只在南边的集市定时汇报，没有海港新闻，要算日子只能用牧仁说的看星星的方式自己记着。按着天数来说，星芒节就要到了。可是草原并不过星芒节。牧仁去过艾欧泽亚生活，他并不排斥其他文化的节日庆祝，偶尔穿点奇特的节庆衣服，在对着烹饪师行会宣传的富有意义的节日食谱做个晚餐对他不是特别抗拒的事情。  
居住草原里大多是从未出去过的人，群星对他们也不过是头顶一些触摸不到的光点，更别说给孩子们“星星的礼物”听起来就是件荒谬无理的事情。当梅洛瑞在重逢集市计划让外出的人带回来一些渡渡鸟时，听了他缘由的凯苏提尔部的部人都表露出了一种疑惑的表情。“那你们什么时候会给孩子送礼物呢？”梅洛瑞问了一句。“成年时，或者心情好了？给孩子送什么似乎并没有规定一定要什么节日。我们也没有那种天上给孩子送礼物的传说，当大家出生时，大家都是阿吉木与娜玛的孩子了，不过也只有小孩子会不管部族的关系这么熟络。成人以后大家都会为了部族的理念奔波，这种统一的节日流行不起来的。”梅洛瑞似懂非懂，只能从凯苏提尔部的商人那表情中理解，他们坚定的不会庆贺星芒节。也许有一两个帐篷里会在星芒节的时候给孩子简单的礼物当作庆祝，没有洋松，没有壁炉，也没有类似于圣心孤儿院的慈善演出。  
这一番采购给梅洛瑞带来了一个不小的打击，可他们现在居住在草原，周围没有一点节日气息不是草原的错。他抱着准备塞给牧仁烤蛋糕的面粉，怀念格里达尼亚此时早已挂在街上的那些彩灯，似乎已经闻到了烤渡渡鸟传来的香料味道。  
冬季的正午，如果不是晴天，细细的风会像冰一样在人露出来的地方反复擦拭。梅洛瑞还在愁苦如何给两个孩子交代星芒节的简陋。他的帽子歪挂在一边，草原的帽子并不能遮完全精灵的长耳，露出的耳尖有了冻伤过的血痂。要想个什么理由才能让两个孩子没有节日的气氛却不觉得失落呢，梅洛瑞的脑子里转过许多故事，尽管他明白一次节日的失败不会在记忆中停留过久，但依旧不愿意做一个宣布今年不过星芒节而让孩子露出丑陋哭脸的恶人。  
梅洛瑞停在自家的帐篷前，距离星芒节应该还有个一周左右的时间，他不知道是要什么时候宣布这个噩耗，至少不能拖到星芒节当天才说。他在帘子前踌躇，脚下的草被他无情的反复踩压。月亮与小牛是这个时候冲开帘子出来的，他们手中举着什么闪亮的东西，寇恩先撞到梅洛瑞手上的面粉袋子，常月停在后面，犹豫着要不要做承受父亲怒火的共犯。  
“父亲，我没看见你。”寇恩把手背在背后，低头等着梅洛瑞的教育。牧仁很少承担家庭教育里严肃的一部分，或者说他只知道一件事的对错，但不清楚如何将这个观念传递给自己的孩子，久而久之，这类训话一般的事情都是梅洛瑞的责任了。而梅洛瑞此时还在思索星芒节不能庆祝的噩耗要如何给孩子们解释，这让他看着寇恩常月充满了不可名状的愧疚感，连严厉也被削减了几分。  
寇恩与常月奔跑争夺的目的是牧仁带回来的两把小佩刀，两把小刀是交好的部落里的长辈路过时送来的，仅在挂饰上有着颜色的不同。但两个人都想要金色的那一把，银色的被放在桌上。梅洛瑞坐在毯子上，将两把小刀的挂饰都拆去下来：“你们的爸爸会雕金活儿，让他给另一个换新的金色挂饰就好了。即使都心仪也不可以用抢的方式去争。现在它们都没有挂饰了，你们自己随便拿一个，等做好了我再装上去。现在，去帮爸爸准备晚饭。下次再争东西就去打扫羊圈。”  
牧仁端在一边的是酥皮奶汤与烙肉饼，梅洛瑞闻出来那是他刚带回来准备做星芒节蛋糕的面粉。他走到灶边，凑近询问：“蛋糕怎么办？这是给星芒节准备的。商人们节庆前就准备进这最后一次面粉了。”“草原又不过星芒节，这些面粉就随便做些东西日常吃了吧，烤渡渡鸟也是随时都可以再吃的。”“那你去告诉他们两个今年没有星芒节礼物了。”“为什么？礼物不是每天都在给他们吗？”梅洛瑞觉得牧仁的话让他第一次觉得绕昏了头。  
晚饭过后，梅洛瑞还在思索着星芒节，他在外面检查羊有没有被关好。冬日的夜空都是很薄的，星星很少也不够闪亮，微弱的呼吸着。牧仁从帐篷里出来，往梅洛瑞手里塞了一件小物，梅洛瑞摊开手，手心躺着紫晶石的耳坠。“礼物又不是一定要节日才能赠送的，对吧？”  
梅洛瑞点点头，凝视星星与感受夜风让他自认清醒不少。他把节日看得太重了，似乎是因为自己还是个孩子时只能在节日得到些礼物和热黄油般甜腻的关爱。那不过是一个普通的日落与日升的过程，梅洛瑞宽慰自己，反复说服自己不要去在意。当他们检查好羊与马的时候，寇恩与常月已经睡得很熟了，他们在睡前不会祈祷，在梦中可能也不会期待。  
明天会有什么么？当它该有的时候它就应该有了。


End file.
